


Crossbones and Sparkles

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Goth parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus get ready to carve a pumpkin with their six-year-old.





	Crossbones and Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 28 prompt: carving
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/JJ5nler.jpg)

Rodolphus nodded along to the song playing on the stereo as he decided which knife he wanted to use. Carving was a delicate process and he didn't want to disappoint his girl by making a mess of things.

He could hear Bellatrix singing, " _Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!_ "

The giggling that followed mixed with the heavy sound of the song and Rodolphus selected the knife he wanted and turned to the tableau at the kitchen table. Bellatrix stood to the side wearing an apron that said, "Let's Eat Grandma!" on it, the table was covered in newspaper and the sacrifice sat on top in the centre.

Rodolphus paused and pointed at the table with the knife, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Daddy," a little girl answered rushing back into the room with a sheet of paper. "I've got the thing I wanted carved on it." She held up an image of a ridiculously detailed carving on a much bigger specimen. "Do you think you can do it, Daddy?"

He nodded. "I think I can do a reasonable facsimile."

"What's a fax-Emily?"

Bellatrix smiled at her daughter's pronunciation of the new word. "It means copy, Beatrice, Daddy thinks his copy might be comparable." She winked at Rodolphus and he came forward.

Rodolphus's favourite part of the song was up and he growled along with the lines. " _And we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and to stay on his good side._ " Then he looked down at his daughter. "You ready to get started, pumpkin?"

"I'm not a pumpkin!" the six-year-old corrected him, giggling. She pointed towards the table, "That's a pumpkin!"

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" from Nightmare Before Christmas, the heavy version is by Korn.


End file.
